The invention concerns a toy figure having movable body parts, where the joint between two mutually movably connected body parts comprises a ball at the end of a pin protruding from one body part, and where the other body part has a depression with a socket to receive the pin so that the ball engages the socket. A toy figure of this type is known e.g. from the U.S. Pat. Specification No. 1 868 049. This prior art, like later known attempts at constructing movable joints on toy figures, is vitiated by the drawback that the mobility appears to be "loose-jointed". More particularly, there is no limit to the possible movements so that the limbs may easily assume all possible positions, and the friction, which might be intended for retaining the body parts in a specific position with respect to the body, disappears rapidly because of wear. Therefore, the toy figure rapidly becomes unable to serve its purpose, i.e. to stay in a given position with some mutual friction between the movable parts.
The object of the invention is to provide a toy figure of the present type, which eliminates the above-mentioned drawbacks.